A Weekend in Vegas
by xoElle23
Summary: It’s Logan’s birthday! Where else is there to go then Vegas? Follow Rory, Logan, and some of the crazy LDBers through a weekend of fun, craziness, and of course the humiliation that always awaits! Rated T; just in case.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: A Gilmore Girls fic? It's been so long! Yes, yes, I know. But I've had parts of this written forever and I've never really gotten around to typing it up until now. Anyways, this is a very, very short prologue. I already have the next chapter and it's a good ten pages, this is just a preview to get you interested! Review!**_

**-X-**

"Logan!" twenty-three year old Rory Gilmore called walking into the apartment.

"In here Ace!" she heard him shout from the study.

She walked in to find him typing away on his laptop, a mug of coffee next to him.

"Have you even moved since I left a few hours ago?"

He shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Logan! You have to get up!"

"How come?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

He sighed, knowing his alone time was over. Luckily, though, he didn't mind the disturbance. He closed the computer and pulled her into his lap, letting her know she had his full attention.

She smiled. "Okay, so, as you know, a very important event is this weekend."

"Arbor Day?"

"Haha; Your birthday, silly."

He faked surprise. "Really? I completely forgot."

She laughed. "Anyway, I have the whole thing planned out. First we have a nice, quiet brunch with your parents."

"My very favorite people on earth."

"Then, we go for a round of golf-"

"Your personal favorite."

"After that we go curtain shopping and then we end the day with a glass of warm milk and bed."

"Sounds amazing." They both paused for a minute before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Curtain shopping, Ace? Are you trying to kill me?"

"How else will I get your money?" she asked airily.

"Har-de-har. Seriously, what are we doing?"

"Well, I really wanted to throw you a party here, a massive one. But you're turning twenty-five, Logan! It's a big birthday! A quarter of century! So I decided for this birthday you deserved something big."

"Meaning…."

"Meaning you, me, and a few of your friends are going to Vegas for a long weekend."

Logan's eyes widened. "Really?"

Rory nodded. "Yep. You, me, Colin, Finn, Juliet, Rosemary, Stephanie and Robert. We leave tomorrow morning on Finn's jet, stay tomorrow, Friday, Saturday, and leave Sunday evening."

"Are you serious?"

"I already took vacation off from work and I called your work earlier. I told them your Auntie Mildred had passed away."

"Dear, dear Aunt Millie."

"Ah yes. She will be missed."

Logan laughed. "So basically I get to…"

"Be stupid, waste your money gambling, and spend four days getting drunk. Yes." She confirmed.

"And you will…"

"Be right there behind you, just as drunk."

He gasped. "You? Hard liquor?"

"Hey, you never saw me at the grand opening of the Stars Hollow Museum a few years back. I was literally punch drunk. And after our fight at Honor's wedding I went all out. Anyway, the point is you'll be drunk as hell and it's no fun being sober alone, so I'm packing the aspirin, stocking up on tacos, and getting wasted."

"All for little ol' me?"

"Yeah. I guess I kind of love you."

Logan looked at her, suddenly very serious.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just… really love you. You know that?"

She nodded. "I know, Logan. I love you too."

"I just really love you." He said again.

"I really love you too. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." He smiled.

Rory returned the smile, deciding to leave it for now. He'd tell her when he was ready.

"Okay then. Let's go pack."

**-X-**

_**Okay, so I realize that was probably one of the shortest prologues in history, but the rest of the chapters are pretty long. Review please! The more reviews the quicker I update!**_


	2. Welcome to the LDB

The next morning Rory and Logan met the gang at the jet's launching pad promptly at nine a.m.

"Hi Finn." Rory greeted as she handed her bags over to the luggage load man.

"Ah, the noise." Finn moaned. He was leaning against the side of the jet wearing dark sunglasses and holding his head. "It's early." He complained.

"Finn, what time did you go to bed?" Rosemary asked coming up.

"I dunno; Sometime after the big yellow spot arrived."

"That would be the sun." said Colin. "So Huntz, you ready for a wild weekend?"

"Couldn't be any more ready if I tried, my friend."

"When do we leave?" Stephanie asked.

"Ten minutes;" Robert confirmed. "Just asked the pilot."

"I haven't eaten in three days." Juliet announced proudly.

"For god's sake you must not be human." Steph said dryly.

"It's early." Finn said again.

"How is it that it's not even ten in the morning and he's already drunk and hung-over at the same time?" Logan asked.

"I think it's his own kind of science." Rory answered.

"Mr. Morgan, the jet is ready to go." The pilot said stepping out and addressing Finn.

"Thank you, governor. All right, everyone's bags loaded? Let's get a move on then. We have a five hour flight ahead of us and it's very early." Once everyone had settled into their seats, the pilot began to take off and a stewardess stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello, my name is Ariel and I will be one of your servers today. When the light up here goes off all electronics may be turned back on and your seatbelts may be unbuckled. Your chairs recline back and each is accommodated with its own TV, DVD player, iPod and cell phone charger, seat warmer, seat massager, desk tray, and reading light. Should you get hungry or thirsty at all, press the green button on the keypad in front of you, type in an order, and it should arrive shortly. If you need blankets, pillows, or anything else at all press the blue button. If you feel airsick or sickness at all, press the orange button and if you feel that you are going into a full on panic mode and feel that you are about to die press the red button. We have a fully stocked bar in back, to request an order press the purple button. There's also a luxury bathroom to the far right, and a control guide for all of the buttons I've just described in the pocket of your seat. On behalf of Mr. Morgan, thank you for flying with us." She smiled brightly and clicked off the microphone and the plane began to descend.

"Wow." Rory said finally.

Logan laughed. "It's a life of luxury, Ace. Embrace it with open arms." The light up front went off and a stewardess walked up to them with a tray.

"Coffee, miss?"

"Oh, I'm embracing it alright." Rory said taking a happily taking a large mug. "Mmmm, luxury tastes good."

**-X-**

"Hello, I have four rooms booked under the name McCrae." Colin said later that day. After a nice flight the group had landed in Vegas and taken a car to the Lucky Seven Casino- where Colin and Finn had said to be the best place to go. And Rory had to hand it to them, it was amazing: Fancy, glitzy, and slightly tacky. She loved it.

After receiving the room keys from the desk clerk Colin returned to the group. "Okay, I wasn't sure how exactly we'd all pair up but I figured we'd double up." He explained. The group nodded, so he started distributing out keys. "Huntz, I assume you're with Gilmore."

"Aw, and I was hoping I could room with you, Colin." Rory teased.

"Very funny. Anyway, Steph's with me, and I guess the rest of you can pick your own roommates."

The two girls quickly called each other, not wanting to room with Finn, so Robert ended up stuck with him.

"Fine. But you're not allowed to sleep naked!" He said firmly.

"What other way is there to sleep?"

"Well, I'm beat. That was a tiring flight." Logan said stretching a giving a huge yawn. "I think I'll go up and take a little nap."

Finn snorted. "Please, we all know you're going to get into Reporter Girl's pants."

Logan laughed, while Rory went red.

"You know me too well, my friend. But it's my birthday so it doesn't matter."

"It's not your birthday until Saturday." Juliet pointed out.

"Eh, the whole weekend is my birthday. Ace, you ready?" The brunette nodded and grabbed his hand, still blushing, as the two of them set off. The group chuckled as they heard Rory saying something about "watching behavior" and "lucky it's your birthday". Oh yes. This was going to be a very interesting weekend indeed.

A few hours later the gang found themselves in the Casino's bar and grill, ready to get their first night in Vegas started.

"What can I get you?" a waitress asked coming up to their table.

"Scotch and soda love. And hold the soda." Finn said eyeing her. "And keep them coming."

Colin went next. "Scotch on the rocks."

"Same!" Robert called from down the table.

"Three gin martinis" Steph said for her, Rosemary, and Juliet.

"A sex on the beach please." Rory ordered.

Finn whistled. "Geez Reporter Girl, it's only the first night. Give Huntz a chance."

"Finn, you have no reason to talk. At least I'm not an amateur prostitute."

"Oh that's one for Reporter Girl and zip for the drunken Aussie!" Colin called as Logan ordered his drink.

"Finally, love! You're getting the comebacks! Very good! It's about damn time you broke out of that shell of yours."

Rory blew him a kiss. "Only for you Finn."

"I appreciate that darling."

Colin stood up and grabbed his drink that had just arrived. "As much fun as this is, I'm going to gamble." The rest of the table agreed and soon paired up: Colin with Stephanie, Juliet with Robert, and Rosemary with Finn. Rory turned to Logan.

"Ready to show me how it's done?"

He laughed and dragged her over to a blackjack table. "The key, my dear Ace, is to watch yourself; never hit when you think you'll bust but be careful not to stay to low and bust anyway." He bought them both in for a few games and dealer dealt him two cards, one, a king, face up. Logan took a quick peek and saw that he had a seven under his hand. "Hit me." He said firmly. The dealer slapped down another card and he frowned, an eight. "Bust."

Rory tapped him lightly. "Can I try?"

He nodded. "Of course Ace."

She smiled and stepped up to the table and the woman dealt two more cards. Rory saw that she had a six face up and a jack under her hand. "Hit me." The dealer threw down another card and Logan's jaw dropped: a five. "Blackjack!" Rory cheered.

For the next few hours Rory followed Logan around to various games, first watching and then trying herself. Logan was pretty good at most of the games but he always had Rory blow on his dice for good luck. Rory, on the other hand, wasn't as good but soon discovered she had a hidden talent at Blackjack. After only a few hours she had won herself 2500.

She and Logan met up with the others around one in the morning to find Colin, Rosemary, and Stephanie had broke even, Juliet and Robert down a few hundred dollars and Finn down 6000, drunk, and without a shirt. Eventually they decided to call it a night and meet in the lobby for breakfast the next (or rather that) morning at eleven to figure out what was next.

**-X-**

"So what now, birthday boy?" Rory asked the next (or that, depending on how you looked at it) morning.

Logan took a bite of his omelet and thought about it. "Well, there is one thing I've always wanted to do…"

"Then let's do it." she said taking another bite of her pancakes. "Whatever the birthday boy wants."

"Really?"

"Really."

He smiled. "So you'll go bungee jumping with me?"

Rory froze. "What?"

"I said, 'So you'll go bungee jumping with me?'."

The rest of the group watched intently over their breakfasts as the couple continued to talk.

"You're kidding."

"I'm quite serious, Ace. I've always wanted to double bungee jump."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning you tied to me, jumping off of a bridge together with a cable attached to our feet."

She shook her head. "Logan, no."

"But you already said you'd do it."

"I know what I said. But that's not fair! I didn't know what I was agreeing to!"

"And yet you still agreed."

"But- I- Logan!!"

"Ace!!"

Rory frowned. "Fine! But when I die you're explaining this to my mom."

"You're not going to die!"

"Says the man who jumped out of a plane while drunk."

"Finn! She won't die, will she?" he asked, turning to his buddy for support. "Finn?" the group turned to look at the end of the table to find Finn asleep, his head in his breakfast.

"He really shouldn't have poured syrup on his waffles." Colin commented.

"Is anyone getting this on film?" Stephanie asked.

Robert nodded, pointing to a video camera in his hand. "Recording away; everyone smile."

"Keep the camera with you Robert." Juliet said pushing her uneaten breakfast aside. "I want this bungee jump recorded."

Logan stood up. "Let's go, Ace."

"What about Finn?"

"He can see it on tape. And he can foot the bill. Come on."

**-X-**

"Are you excited, Ace?" Logan asked about an hour later at the bungee site. They were currently at the side of a bridge surrounded by at least thirty people: some workers from the jumping facility, some EMT's in case of an accident, and their friends excluding Finn.

Rory looked down at her pink bungee suit, which was identical to Logan's blue one. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Could you wait until after? I just showered." He handed her a helmet, gloves, and goggles which she began to put on.

"Wave to the camera, Gilmore!" Robert yelled a few feet away. "Say hi to your mother!"

"Save me!" Rory pleaded into the camera.

Logan secured his helmet and turned to her. "Ready, Ace?"

"No."

"Let's go!" The stood together as a worker secured their feet together and went over some last minute instructions. They were then helped up onto the side of the bridge and the cable was secured to their feet.

"Now remember," the instructor said. "Do not let go of each other."

Rory and Logan nodded. "Okay," he said. "We're all set. Jump when you're ready."

Logan looked at her. "You trust me?"

She let out a breath. "You Jump, I Jump Jack." And with that, they jumped.

**-X-**

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" Rory screamed, clutching to Logan for dear life. "OH MY GOD, I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD!"

"You're not dead!" Logan shouted. "You're alive and you did it!"

"I'm alive? I'm alive! Oh sweet coffee I'm alive!" She leaned in and kissed him hard.

"We're pulling you back up!" The instructor shouted from the bridge. "All okay?"

Rory and Logan held thumbs up. They soon began to feel a tug at their feet.

"You did good, Ace!" Logan said happily once they were back on the bridge being untied.

"Once and a lifetime experience!" She exclaimed happily.

"Only if you want it to be!" They leaned in and kissed again.

**-X-**

"I didn't think she would do it!" Robert said later that night at dinner.

"I have to hand it to you, Gilmore, I'm impressed." said Colin.

"Thank you, Colin."

"You're quite welcome."

"You know, Rory, you should join the Life and Death Brigade now that you're so brave and courageous." Steph spoke up.

Rory paused. "Is that allowed?"

"Sure. At every yearly induction ceremony we're allowed to induct one honorary member."

"And since it's our year to choose, we choose you." Colin added.

"But, aren't there, like, rules?"

"Sure there are. You'll have to pass a few tests but they're not hard." Stephanie explained. "Mainly people will ask you questions about yourself, nothing difficult. In fact, we could probably set something up here in Vegas. I know some of the heads wouldn't mind flying in. We LDBers are big fans of Vegas."

"It's a great place to get smashed and laid." Finn commented. "What's not to love?"

"I don't want to disrupt Logan's birthday trip-"

"Ace, I don't mind. It'll be fun. Besides, it shouldn't take more than an hour or two anyway." Logan said easily.

"Okay." Rory said finally. "I guess I'm in."

"Excellent!" Stephanie cheered. "I'll set it up for tomorrow evening at six. We can rent out a room downstairs."

**-X-**

The following night Rory and the gang met up in the lobby, all dressed in formal attire.

"Okay, so this is how it will work." Steph said pulling Rory aside. "In a few minutes you'll be allowed to enter the room. You'll go in and sit down in the chair facing the table at the front, which the LDB council and few other VIPs will be sitting at. Do not speak unless spoken to, and make sure not to get snippy. A few of us are going to be in there but since you and Logan are a couple he's not allowed in. After everyone is done questioning you the council will leave the room and deliberate to decide if you're up to LDB standards. If they approve, we'll have an induction ceremony. Got it?"

Rory nodded and Steph smiled. "Okay! Let's go." she handed Rory a blindfold and instructed her to put it on. She soon heard everyone leave and less than a minute later she was taken by the arm and led into a dimly lit room. Her blindfold was removed and she sat down in the single chair facing the table.

"This examination of the pending membership of The Life and Death Brigade is now in session." A dark haired girl said loudly. She hit a gavel onto the table. "State your full name." she said to Rory.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore"

"Hello Lorelai. I'm Claire Abramowitz, the president of this chapter of The Life and Death Brigade." She began to introduce the others on the panel. "This is my vice president, Colin McCrae; our treasurer, Tracy Goldman; secretary Lacy Newhouse; and our VIPs Stephanie Vanderbilt, Owen McKnight, and Ann Marie Lawson." The others gave a small wave and Claire continued. "Now, Lorelai, tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, I go by Rory as a nickname because Lorelai is also my mother and great-grandmother's name." Rory said slowly. "I'm a senior at Yale studying journalism and I hope to one day become a journalist."

"Very nice. How were you introduced to the LDB?"

"Um, when I met Logan I ended up finding out about it through the Yale Daily News, so I looked into it, tracked him down, and he let me attend an event."

"This was the scaffolding event?" Claire asked.

"Yes."

"Alright; we're going to move on to the next part of the examination. Each member of the council is going to be able to ask you one question, no holds bar. You must answer each question, understood?"

Rory nodded. "Yep."

"Alright then; as president, I'll go first. You said you're in a relationship with one of our members. Can you explain who, why, and how?"

"Um, Logan Huntzberger. Why? I guess that kind of falls in with the How. I'll be honest; when I first met Logan I despised him. He was rude, arrogant, and self centered. But we got to know each other and I fell for him. After dating for awhile I couldn't handle being one of the many so I tried to just be friends but he decided to commit instead." She smiled proudly. "We've been together three years."

"Very nice. Colin?"

"Hey Rory." Colin smiled. "I've always wondered where you grew up, so that's my question."

"I grew up in a small town just outside Hartford called Stars Hollow. It's pretty much your everyday definition of crazy, but its home and I love it."

"Okay then."

"Hi Rory. I'm Tracy." said a girl with brown curly hair. "Have you ever done anything daring?"

"Um, I jumped off of the scaffold at the event I went to."

Tracy gasped. "Seriously, you did that? They asked me to and I said no way in hell was I doing it."

Rory shrugged. "Logan convinced me."

"Okay, good. I'm done. Lacy?"

"My question for Rory is this: What is your biggest fear?"

"Failure." Rory said immediately. "I've been working hard all my life and I'm worried that it might not happen. Or, better yet, I think my worst fear is getting everything I want and realizing that it's not all I'd hoped for it to be. Oh, and bugs." She added as an afterthought, "I'm terrified of bugs."

"Alright, moving on to the VIPs. Ann Marie?"

"Hello Rory. Why do you want to become a member of The Life and Death Brigade?"

"Because I want to come out of my comfort zone more. When Logan convinced me to jump off that scaffold it changed my life; I realized that maybe doing something daring wasn't so bad, maybe it was good for me. I want to be able to do more stuff like that, and at the one event I attended it was a lot of fun."

"Okay, Owen?"

"Miss Gilmore, who is your role model and why?"

"My mother; She left the society she was born into at sixteen when she got pregnant with me and she raised me on her own. She's strong, confident, courageous, and 100 percent herself all the time. And she's happy, she's happy because she got everything she ever wanted and she got it on her own. She's my best friend."

"Hey Rory." Steph said happily. "My question is something I've wanted to ask you forever but I knew you'd never answer me truthfully, but since you have to I'm going to ask it now."

Rory shifted uncomfortably. "Okay…"

"Have you ever thought about marrying Logan?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Claire interrupted.

Stephanie smiled. "It doesn't. But it's my question anyway."

"Can you promise not to tell Logan?" Rory asked finally.

"We make no promises." Claire said firmly. "But most of the time we will respect someone's wishes if asked so."

"Okay, then I'm begging you to respect my wishes and not tell Logan." Rory let out a breath. "Honestly? Yes, all the time. I can see us in ten years with kids and a big house somewhere close to my mom. I can see the wedding and the honeymoon and I can see us growing old together and dying together. And as crazy as it sounds, I'm not the least bit scared of any of it. I love Logan with all my heart and I've never thought this about anyone else before, but I think he may be the One."

"Awww!" Stephanie cooed. "Yay! I'm done!"

Claire stood up. "Is there anything else you'd like to say to the council before deliberation, Miss Gilmore?"

"Just that I appreciate you doing this; I feel honored that you would take the time and consideration to fly out here just for me. Thank you all."

"The council will now deliberate. Miss Gilmore, if you could please step outside the room." Rory nodded and did so. Less than ten minutes later, she was called back in.

Claire stood up. "Will the secretary please date that on this twenty-fifth of May, 2007 Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, descendant of Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore, age twenty-three, has officially been approved by council as an honorary member of the The Life and Death Brigade."

Rory gasped. "I'm in?"

"You're in!" Stephanie cried gleefully.

"Congratulations." said Claire. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

"We will now head into the ballroom and begin the induction ceremony." Everyone stood up and followed Claire into the ballroom, which was filled with LDBers and decorated appropreatly.

Logan ran over to them and looked at Rory expectantly.

"I'm in!" she said happily. Logan grinned and hugged her hard.

"Congratulations Ace. I'm very proud." He kissed her.

"Excuse me; we have a ceremony to begin." Claire said firmly.

Logan backed up and raised his hands in defense. "Sorry."

Claire continued up to the stage set at the front of the room. She instructed Rory to stand at the stairs and for the rest to follow her onto the stage.

"Good evening Life and Death Brigaders!" she said into the microphone. The crowd cheered. "As you all know tonight is a very special night. Once a year there is a special person who is drafted in as an honorary member and tonight we're here to induct and celebrate that person. Will everyone please give a warm welcome to the LDB's newest member: Rory Gilmore!" Rory smiled shyly and made her way up to Claire, who was now holding a large book in her hands.

"Please place your hand upon the book." Rory did so. "This is not something to be joked about, so I beg you to consider what you're about to agree to. This book holds all of the original Life and Death Brigade member's signatures. Do you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, promise to uphold the LDB ways and stay true to your allegiance?"

Rory nodded solemnly. "I do."

"Do you promise to never to betray or lose sight of the LDB ways and rules, and to always be In Omnia Paratus?"

"I do."

"Then as President of the Life and Death Brigade, chapter sixteen, section five, I now pronounce you an official member. Congratulations." Glasses of champagne were passed out and drinks were raised.

"To Rory Gilmore," Colin said loudly. "In Omnia Paratus!"

"In Omnia Paratus!" everyone echoed. The huge gong was hit and everyone drank.

Claire smiled. "And now, let the night begin!"

**-X-**

_**Ten pages! Now how's that for an update? Review, review, review!! They make me smile! **_


	3. Let the Scavenger Hunt Begin

"I'm sorry that took all night." Rory said as she and Logan climbed into bed late that night.

Logan laughed. "Ace, I had a blast. Seeing you do the Macarena was great."

"I can't believe they had elephant rides outside."Rory said amusedly. "They had so much stuff! Drinking games and limbo and dancing…."

"You know there's an event tomorrow, right?"

"What would that be?"

"You'll just have to find out." He said mysteriously. Normally Rory would have argued more, but she was too tired. Instead, she just nodded and went to sleep.

**-X-**

The next morning Rory and Logan awoke, ordered in breakfast, dressed, and met everyone downstairs at seven am. Rory was surprised to see almost a hundred people there, all from the LDB.

Claire once again took her position on the stage and called for quiet.

"Alright, today is our event and after a long deliberation we've decided on a scavenger hunt. Here's how it works: Everyone will need to break up into teams. No more than ten, no less than six. You will sign your group up and receive your team bandannas and a digital camera. You will also receive a sealed envelope with the list of scavenger requirements. The first team back here with a photograph or video recording on their camera of EVERY REQUIREMENT on their list will win the grand prize. Time limit is six o'clock tonight. If no one is back on time then nobody wins. "

"What's the prize?" Someone random yelled out.

"A trip to for two to Italy for every person on the winning team." Claire responded. "Now team up and get ready!"

Rory, Logan, and the rest of the group quickly decided to become a team of eight, so they sent Rosemary and Juliet to sign them up. The two girls returned a short time later with dark blue bandannas and two digital cameras. The group began to put their bandannas on in different places, some having them stick out of pockets, tying them around their wrists or hair, and Finn putting his around his neck. The envelopes were soon passed out and Claire once again called for attention.

"Alright, it will be exactly eight o'clock when we release you. That's ten hours, more than enough time. When the horn sounds you're free to go. There are no rules; it's every team for itself. Use any form of transportation, communication, or whatever else you think you need. Is everyone ready?" Receiving tumultuous applause, the president held down the button and the horn was sounded. The teams quickly ripped open their envelopes. Rory's team quickly scanned theirs:

_Marry someone at a wedding chapel_

_Steal a costume from a stage show_

_Sneak in and perform for ten minutes in a stage show_

_With a group of at least six, dine and dash_

_Get someone on the street to give you the underwear that they're wearing_

_Walk around naked in public for ten minutes without getting arrested_

_Dress up like a homeless person and beg for money until you receive at least ten dollars_

_Serenade someone in public_

_Have two members of your team dress up in full drag for the day_

_Note: ALL MEMBERS OF THE TEAM MUST PARTICIPATE IN AT LEAST ONE ACTIVITY._

"How in the hell are we going to do this?" Juliet asked in disbelief.

"We have Finn on our team; he can do most of it." Colin said easily. "Now who wants to dress up on drag?"

After a quick round of rock-paper-scissors it was decided that Rosemary and Robert would be the honorees of the day. The two were quickly sent upstairs to change while to others constructed a game plan.

"Okay, Finn can do the streaking part." Steph said immediately. "And one of the guys can charm a girl into giving us her underwear. The stage show might be hard…."

"My uncle is in the entertainment business." Colin spoke up. "I can use his name to get into a show somehow and steal a costume."

"Okay, good. So that's Finn, Colin, Robert, and Rosemary done. The dine and dash shouldn't be hard. After a few drinks Juliet can serenade someone-"

"No I won't!" Juliet immediately objected.

"Um, it's either that or you can go do drag-"

"Fine! I'll do the damn serenade."

Steph smiled. "Okay, Logan can dress up and marry two people; all we'll have to do is distract someone at a chapel. All that's left is dressing up like a homeless person."

"And there are two people left." Colin said smiling. "Congrats girls."

Rory and Stephanie paled. "Damn it."

"Fine." Steph said finally. "Now where in the hell are Rosemary and Robert?" The group suddenly turned around and burst into fits of laughter. Rosemary was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, tennis shoes too big for her, a t-shirt and blazer. She donned a baseball cap on her head and had drawn a mustache on her upper lip with what looked like eyebrow pencil.

"Call me Ralph." She said in a deep voice. "This is my wife Rhonda."

Robert waved, and the group laughed even harder. He was wearing a sparkly read dress that looked to belong to Stephanie and pink high heels. He had on dark make-up, a blonde wig, and wore big jewelry. He had completed the look with a dark green purse and clip-on earrings.

"I'm going to murder Clair Abramowitz." He said darkly.

Finn whistled. "You know I'm not one to go for Blonde's but you are a fox."

"Ace, I think I might have to dump you." Logan teased. "Rhonda is so sexy, how could I resist?"

"Hell, I might turn gay for you." Juliet added.

"Very funny." Robert said dryly. "But we're wasting time. Should we split up?"

"I think it would be easier." Rory said.

"Okay, so I'll take Juliet, Finn, and Rose with me to do the serenade and stage stuff." Colin said. "And Steph, you take Rory, Logan, and Robert and do the marriage, underwear, and begging for money. We'll meet up at an hour and a half, okay?"

'Yeah' and 'okay' were heard amongst the group. "Alright, let's win this thing!"

**-X-**

"Okay, now Ace I need you to remember that I love you and only you and that what I am about to do is for the integrity of the event." Logan said once their group had come to a stop. "I'd have Robert do it but it would be a bit harder."

"Go ahead." Rory said. "But be quick." Logan nodded and rushed to the end of the block.

"Excuse me, pretty lady." He said to a woman with long, bleach blonde hair.

"Hey sexy." She winked and Logan tried not to gag. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Steph give him a thumbs up behind the camera she was holding.

"Um, you're very attractive. How about you give me your underwear and phone number?"

The girl laughed, but soon realized he wasn't joking. "Um, sure sugar." She reached under her skirt and pulled off a black thong, handing it to him. "Do you have a pen?"

Logan grimaced and handed her a pen from his pocket and she scribbled her name down on a gum wrapper. "Call me anytime gorgeous. The name's Candy. And you are?"

"Sergei." Logan said quickly. "Thanks." He turned around and ran back to the group. "That was hell." He said. "The next part better be less painful."

**-X-**

"Juliet, come with me. Rose, you and Finn find a way into the audience and watch for me, okay?" Colin said as they approached the Hilton Theatre. They nodded and parted ways, Juliet and Colin soon stopping at a big black door with security guarding it.

"Excuse me, I need to get back there." Colin said quickly. "My uncle is the vice president of this company, Charles McCrae, and I'm needed backstage immediately." He got out his driver's license and held it out for inspection. After a few minutes and a few phone calls, Colin and Juliet were allowed in.

"That was close!" Juliet said letting out a breath.

Colin nodded. "Yeah, come on." He led her to the costume rooms. "Okay, the show tonight is Folies Bergere, which is basically showgirls in costumes performing. So you're going to go out there-"

"Oh no." she cut him off. "We all have to do something and I have to serenade someone. Getting us backstage doesn't get you off the hook. _You're _going to go out there and dance around. _I _am going to steal the costume. I'll meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes." Colin sighed. Of all the things on the list…..

Not ten minutes later he was in line with the other show girls in a sequined orange bra and feather skirt. He had a huge array of feathers behind his head, orange heels on his feet, and unfortunately the make-up woman had found him at the last minute.

"Alright girls!" said a man up front. Colin guessed he was the director or something, but he wasn't sure. "Let's go out there and show them what we're made of: SHIMMER!" he clapped his hands excitedly and music began to play.

Colin did his best not to fall as he walked out onstage. He couldn't see anything because of the bright lights but he hoped to god they were getting this. The girls began to dance and move simultaneously, while Colin tried to copy them. It had to have looked weird, though, because he was always three or four steps behind. He fell quite a bit and the other performers kept glaring at him. Finally, he heard a loud "BRAVO!" from Finn in the audience and he knew that was his cue. Paying no attention to the others dancers, he turned and headed off stage. A few of them glared at him as he caused them to trip, but he didn't give them a second glance.

"Excuse me!" the man said stomping angrily over to him. "The show is not yet over! Your shimmer has not been displayed fully!"

"Um, I feel sick." Colin said quickly. "Might throw up." He put his hand over his mouth and ran off.

"Oh my god!" Juliet said once he had gotten to the lobby.

Colin glared at her. "Did you get the costume and the video?"

"Right here." Rosemary said holding them up. "Let's go."

"I have to change." Colin said, but was cut off by Finn.

"No time, mate. We have to go."

"But-"

**-X-**

Stephanie smiled as she walked into the wedding chapel holding hands with Robert, who was still in full drag. "Hi there."

A woman dressed as Cher looked up from behind the desk. "Um, hello."

"We'd like to get married." Steph said rubbing her stomach. They had stuffed a pillow under her shirt so she looked pregnant. "Before the little one arrives."

The woman pulled out some papers. "Fill these out."

"Sure. OH! Oh no! I think it's time!" she yelled suddenly. "We're going to need some help!" The woman quickly came out from her spot behind the desk.

"We need to get you to a hospital-"

"NO!" Steph cut her off quickly. "It's time! Right now! I don't think we can make it to a hospital! I'll have to have it right here!"

"Ronnie! Melissa! We need some help!" Cher screamed. Three or four employees began to enter the front, all dressed up as famous people. "Okay, who here knows how to deliver a baby?"

As the group huddled around Stephanie, Rory and Logan snuck into the chapel where a couple dressed like Satan was at the altar. Rory sat down in the front row of pews and hit the RECORD button on the camera.

"Hello there folks. I'm Father, um, Biblehouse and I'm going to be your priest today." Logan said stepping between them. Rory tried to suppress her giggles: he had found a priest's costume in the back and now resembled a blonde penguin.

"Everything okay back there?" the bride asked pointing to the lobby.

"Everything's fine!" Logan said quickly. "Just an earthquake drill! Moving on, we're gathered here today to join these two people in matrimony. Do you, um-"

"Jean." the bride supplied.

"Jean, thank-you. Do you Jean take um-"

"Frank."

"Frank to be your husband? For richer, poorer,-"

"WAIT! OW! OW! OH, HERE IT COMES!" Stephanie shouted. Time was running out.

"For sickness, health and all that jazz forever?" Logan said fast.

"I do." The bride said happily.

"Do you, Frank, take Jean to love you for all time, sick, health, better, whatever, all the jazz?"

The groom nodded. "I do."

"Okay, then by the power of me and Nevada I now pronounce you man and wife! Kiss your bride!" The couple smiled and kissed as Logan ran around them. "And now, I have to go! God's calling!" He grabbed Rory's hand and the two ran out of the chapel.

"Oh wait!" Stephanie cried immediately seeing Rory and Logan run out the back doors. "Wait! False alarm!" she jumped up off the floor, grabbing Robert's hand. "You know, after that scare I think the wedding will have to be postponed. Come on, honey."

"Thank you all!" He yelled as they rushed outside.

**-X-**

"Okay, Juliet go!" Rosemary said once they were out on the street. "Start singing to someone!"

"Who?"

"Anyone! Go! We're on the clock!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Juliet frowned and ran up to an older man sitting down on a bench.

"Hi there. I need to tell you something." She said quickly.

"What's that?" he asked smiling.

Juliet took a breath and began to sing:

"_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
The light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you…"_

She closed her eyes. People were now forming a circle and beginning to stare.

"_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me…"_

She ended the song and ran back over to her team and Colin closed the camera.

"I'm never coming to Vegas again." She mumbled as they howled with laughter.

**-X-**

"I cannot believe I agreed to this. This is wrong!" Rory said as she and Stephanie walked down the street. They had just left a costume shop and were now both in old, battered clothes. Stephanie had smeared mud and grease on their faces and hair, and Rory was pushing a beat up shopping cart while her friend trailed behind her with an old piece of cardboard that had "GOD BLESS" scribbled on the front.

"It's for Italy!" Steph whispered. "Just think two tickets each! You could bring your mom and Luke!"

"It's still wrong!"

Steph stopped. "But you're still going to do it, right?"

Rory sighed. "Yeah."

"Okay, then let's go!" She hobbled up to an older couple. "Excuse me miss, could you spare a few dollars? My sister and I are so hungry…"

The older woman smiled. "Here honey." She dug into her purse and handed Stephanie an old peppermint candy, six nickels, and a stick of gum.

"Gee, thanks."

"Um, hi." Rory said to an elderly man. "Could you spare a few dollars?"

The man winked and flipped a quarter at her.

Rory frowned. "Thank you."

For the next thirty minutes Rory and Steph begged for money, using different techniques: They begged, were polite, were flirty, and cried when desperate. They finally added the change up and realized they had a total of eight dollars and sixty six cents.

"We just need a dollar thirty four and we're done!" Steph said happily.

"Sir! Could you spare some change?" She asked walking up to a young man. The man grimaced and spit at her. "You jerk!" she returned to Rory and the shopping cart. "A man spit on me!"

"Well some guy offered me ten bucks to come to his hotel room." Rory said disgustedly. "I think he had lice."

"Ew."

The girls continued and after another ten minutes they finally got their coveted ten dollars. "Call the others." Rory told Logan as they returned to him and Robert. "Let's get to a restaurant, dine and dash, have Finn strip down and get the hell out of here."

**-X-**

Ten minutes later the group met up in front of Gianni's Italian Restaurant.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Rory sighed. "This is humiliating."

"Precisely why Claire picked it, I assume." Colin frowned. He had ditched the heels and feathered head piece, but was unfortunately still in the make-up and bikini outfit.

"Table for eight, please." Stephanie said to the hostess. She quickly sat them to a table.

"Everyone order something cheap." Robert whispered. "Then we'll have someone pretend to be sick in the bathroom." The group nodded and soon a round of salad and soup was ordered.

"Okay, go." Colin ordered, once the food had arrived and been devoured.

Rose, Juliet and Rory quickly got up and headed to the bathrooms and began making retching noises once inside. Logan, Colin, and Robert ran to go and 'assist' them and quickly snuck out the back door.

This left only Stephanie and Finn at the table. Steph gave Finn a small nod and stood up, knocking her chair back.

"You pig!" she screamed at him. She ran off and out of the restaurant in 'tears'.

"Darling, wait!" Finn yelled running after her. The wait staff immediately noticed.

"Call the police!" one of them shouted.

"Finn, strip! We have ten minutes to run back to the hotel!" Steph yelled as they met up with the others. Finn immediately removed his clothes and began running. Not a minute later two cops were chasing them.

"What's our time?" Juliet shouted as she ran.

Colin took a quick peek at his watch. "It's almost noon! That means we've taken about five hours!"

Passersby must have wondered what was going on; seeing policemen chasing after two drag queens, a showgirl (or maybe it was a showman?), two homeless people, a priest, a girl with a video camera, and a naked Australian. But then again, it _was_ Vegas….

After skirting in and out of a few restaurants' the group finally came to the back entrance of the casino. Wrenching open the door they raced to the grand ballroom.

"Italy, here we come!" Rory said happily.

"Ciao viaggio stupefacente!" Stephanie cheered.

"I'm king of the world!" Finn screamed.

At last, they reached the ballroom.

And everyone stopped, their jaws nearly hitting the floor.

**-X-**

_**Another chapter! Yay! This one was by far my favorite to write just because of all the crazy stuff that went on! How's that for a cliffhanger? Review and tell me your predictions!! **_


	4. Epilogue

"Congratulations!" Claire cheered as the group entered the ballroom. "You've come in third place!"

"What?" Colin said slowly.

"We lost?" said Logan.

"You came in third." Claire corrected. "And for that you each receive two ten dollar movie passes!"

"That's crap!" Robert yelled. "We did everything on the list!"

"And you didn't make it back first. You lost, deal with it."

The group glared at her for a few minutes as Claire went about her business, eventually sighing and going upstairs to the rooms.

"Hey, I almost forgot." Colin said suddenly. "Huntz, your birthday dinner is tonight. We're taking you to The Melting Pot, Gilmore's idea."

"Sounds great. Meet you all down in the lobby at seven thirty." Logan said as he and Rory entered their room. "Okay, Ace, what the hell is The Melting Pot?"

Rory grinned. "It's somewhere fun. I figured you were tired of all that fancy-shmancy society food so we're going to a fondue restaurant. My mom and I have been there a few times and we nearly blew our life savings on desert alone."

"So it's expensive?"

"When you order no entrées and just seven rounds of dessert, yes."

Logan chuckled, knowing she was serious. "Well it sounds terrific, Ace. I'm sure we'll have fun."

"I know we will. I will at least."

**-X-**

"I propose a toast!" Colin said that evening at the restaurant. "To another year of Huntzberger, may we all have the therapists to survive it." He raised his skewer and the others followed.

"To Huntzberger!"

"Isn't this fun?" Rory asked.

"It's great, Ace. Better than I expected."

Steph grinned. "Great idea, Rory. This is fun." She seized a piece of meat from the tray with her skewer, dipped it into a pot of cheese, and popped it into her mouth.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, and Juliet is actually eating." The group stopped and looked to see Juliet eating a piece of chocolate covered fruit.

"Good job, J." Robert praised.

"It's nice to see you act human." Steph added.

"We're very proud." Rory nodded.

"Okay, so as much fun as this is I'd like to take this time to say I'm pissed that we lost." Finn said suddenly.

The group nodded.

"We did our best." said Rose.

"But our best wasn't good enough." Colin said sadly.

Juliet frowned. "Way to spread the birthday cheer, guys."

'Sorry' was muttered around the group.

All of a sudden a group of waiters came out from the kitchen carrying a huge cake, lit with what looked like 4th of July sparklers. They began to sing, and the group soon joined in as they gathered around Logan:

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday dear Logan!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Everyone cheered as Logan blew out the two huge candles at the top, shaped as the numbers 2 and 5. He turned to Rory.

"Your doing, I assume?"

She nodded happily and Logan gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks Ace."

"We haven't even got to present yet!" The cake was cut and passed out and the group soon left for the hotel again, to distribute Logan's presents.

"Wow, a new pocket knife. Thanks Robert." Logan said setting the gift aside. He had already received a poker set from Stephanie, alcohol from Colin and Finn, and a set of picture frames of him and Rory from Rosemary and Juliet.

"My turn!" Rory said giddily handing him an envelope.

He opened it to find an ad for a new poker table, which Rory explained would be arriving Monday and, to his surprise, a book of sex coupons.

"Can I use these now?" He asked grinning.

Rory blushed. "Shut up."

"I'm serious. Can I?" Seeing the look in her eyes he immediately stood up. "Okay, thanks for a great birthday guys but you need to get the hell out."

They rolled their eyes but soon realized he was serious.

"Come on, Huntz!"

"Mate, you can have it with your woman anytime!"

"Don't _push_ me Logan!"

"_OW!_ What the hell Huntzberger?"

"Get off me!"

"I hate you."

It took him a minute but Logan did eventually get the group out of the room. He locked the door and grabbed Rory, dragging her to the bed.

"My, we're excited aren't we?" she asked giggling. She was cut off by Logan capturing her mouth with his own.

**-X-**

"You know, I think I'm gonna miss this place." Rory said the next afternoon as they boarded the Morgan jet. "It was fun."

Logan kissed her neck. "Mmm, best birthday ever."

She laughed. "You're only saying that because you used up over half of those coupons last night."

Logan nodded, moving to her ear. "It was worth it." He mumbled.

"Down boy."

""Hello, my name is Ariel and I will be one of your servers today." The same stewardess said stepping up to the microphone. "When the light up here goes off-"

The group rolled their eyes and tuned her out.

About an hour later almost everyone was asleep except for Rory and Logan, who had lifted the armrest between them and were now cuddled together under a blanket.

"You know, it sucks that we didn't win the Italy trip." She said softly.

He nodded. "Yeah, but maybe someday we'll go there on our own. Like, on our honeymoon."

Rory stopped and looked at him. "What did you say?"

"I love you, Rory. And I can't picture my life without you in it. When I see myself ten, twenty years in the future you're the one I see standing next to me. You're the one I _want _next to me." He took her hand. "Marry me." He said softly.

Rory remained frozen, so he went on. "When you picture your future, what do you see?"

"I see….. me, in a white dress, with my dad on one side and Luke on the other at my mom's inn. Walking down the aisle and not being able to believe this is my life and wondering how I got so lucky."

"What else?"

She smiled. "I see you at the end, waiting for me. Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Yes, Logan, I'll marry you."

He grinned. "I love you, Ace."

"I love you, too." She whispered.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small, blue Tiffany's box. Upon his opening it, Rory gasped.

"Logan…. It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"It's perfect. Not gaudy or too big or fancy. It's perfect." She glanced up at him. "You've really thought about this."

He nodded. "Yeah, I just wasn't sure when the right time was. I know this isn't exactly the best time and place, on a jet back from Vegas with six of our friends asleep around us-"

She kissed him, cutting him off. "It's perfect." She repeated. "The time, place, people, ring, atmosphere… everything. It's all perfect. I love you so much, Logan."

"I love you too, Ace."

**-X-**

_**Ta-da!! What did you think?I'd like to give an honorable mention to Allison aka thebuzz1919 for guessing the outcome of the scavenger hunt correctly. YAY ALLISON!! **_

_**I may write a sequel if I feel like it but for now this is it. Tell me your opinion!! And thank-you to all of my loyal readers!! I love you all!!**_

__

_**Oh and one more thing! Me and my friends have a OTH roleplay website and we need more people! So please let me know if you want info! Thanks! :-)**_


End file.
